Breaking Free
Breaking Free is one of the hit singles from the movie High School Musical. On the movie soundtrack, the song also appears under Breaking Free. The song is sung in the movie by Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. This song has many versions to it as well. In the High School Musical Around the World version, music videos were shown of "Breaking Free" in many different nationalities. Information This song is performed by Troy and Gabriella for their callback, and is the narrative climax of High School Musical. The performance takes place in the East High auditorium in front of the entire student body. Troy and Gabriella are accompanied on stage by Kelsi. This performance is the first time that Troy's teammates hear him sing, and all of them are quite impressed, especially Chad. Lyrics Troy: We're soarin', flyin' There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach Gabriella: If we're trying So we're breaking free Troy: You know the world can see us In a way that's different than who we are Gabriella: Creating space between us 'Till we're separate hearts Troy and Gabriella: But your faith, it gives me strength Strength to believe Troy: We're breakin' free! Gabriella: We're soarin' Troy: Flyin' Troy and Gabriella: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach Troy: If we're trying Troy and Gabriella: Yeah, we're breaking free Troy: Oh, we're breakin' free Gabriella: Ohhh Troy: Can you feel it building Like a wave the ocean just can't control Gabriella: Connected by a feeling Ohhh, in our very souls (Troy: very souls, ohh) Troy and Gabriella: Rising 'till it lifts us up So every one can see Troy: We're breakin' free! Gabriella: We're soarin' Troy: Flyin' Troy and Gabriella: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach Troy: If we're trying Troy and Gabriella: Yeah, we're breaking free Troy: Oh, we're breaking free (Gabriella: ooh) Gabriella: Runnin' Troy: Climbin' To get to that place to Troy and Gabriella: Be all that we can be Troy: Now's the time Troy and Gabriella: So we're breaking free Troy: We're breaking free Gabriella: Ohhh, yeah Troy: More than hope More than faith Gabriella: This is true This is fate And together Troy and Gabriella: We see it comin' Troy: More than you More than me Gabriella: Not a want, But a need Troy and Gabriella: Both of us Breakin' free! Gabriella: Soarin' Troy: Flyin' Troy and Gabriella: There's not a star in heaven That we can't reach If we're trying Troy: Yeah, we're breaking free Gabriella: Breaking free Were runnin' Troy: Ohhh, climbin' Troy and Gabriella: To get to the place To be all that we can be (Troy: be Now's the time (Troy: now's the time) Gabriella: So we're breaking free Troy: Ohhh, we're breaking free Gabriella: Ohhhh Troy and Gabriella: You know the world can see us In a way that's different than who we are Appearances *High School Musical Category:Songs Category:High School Musical 1 songs Category:Songs Performed By Troy And/Or Gabriella Category:Songs by Gabriella Montez & Troy Bolton Category:High School Musical Category:Songs sung by Troy Bolton Category:Songs sung by Gabriella Montez